warriors_rising_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Matrilines
Guide Matriline; A matriline is a line of descent from a female ancestor to a descendant (of either sex) in which the individuals in all intervening generations are mothers – in other words, a "mother line". In a matrilineal descent system, an individual is considered to belong to the same descent group as their mother. In the Clans, descent goes by the queens of the Clans; because it is much easier to prove that one has birthed a cat than it is to prove one sired them. This shows each matriline through the Clans, from the ancestors of the current living cats depending on Clan. If their fathers are known, then they will be listed. In the case of a mother being unknown, which is fairly rare, they will be listed as having an Unknown Matriline. Small character note: Characters listed under Unknown Matrilines may feel ostracized or outsiders among their Clan due to their disconnect to their bloodline. Their relationships within their Clan may reflect this, as well as others' opinions of them. Having an unknown dam is far sketchier than having an unknown sire. THUNDERCLAN MATRILINES OTTERSTAR: * Reedpelt: Unknown Sire DEERWHISPER: * Dawnleap: Sired by Tansymist ** Mallowkit, Heavykit, Wolfkit, Sunnykit, Dewkit, Dawnpaw, Antpaw, Rustyshade: Sired by Deerstar APPLEICE: * Quickbird: Unknown Sire WEBTAIL: * Juniperstep: Sired by Wettooth ** Blossomkit, Meadowkit: Born by Robinstep ** Sparkpaw: Unknown Dam RYECALL: * Icetooth: Unknown Sire HAILHOLLOW: * Pearhollow: Sired by Mistyear ** Robinstep, Briarspots, Robinkit: Born by Ebonyfall ** Heavybee, Softnut: Dam Unknown * Sagesong: Unknown Sire ** Raccoonshade, Squirrelpaw: Sired by Owlfur BOULDERSPECK: * Sunwish: Sired by Shadowheart LIGHTNETTLE * Muddybird: Sired by Vinefall NEWTSTRIPE: * Maplepuddle: Sired by Vinefall EBONYBLAZE: * Finchsky, Tawnybranch: Sired by Tansymist * Deerstar: Unknown Sire UNKNOWN MATRILINE: Rubblecreek Dustyfall (Sire: Tansymist) SHADOWCLAN MATRILINES BRINDLEACORN: * Ebonyfall, Plumwillow: Unknown Sire ** (Ebonyfall) Robinstep, Rockacorn, Briarspots, Robinkit: Sired by Pearhollow * Mossface: Sired by Mudwhisker ** Hailpaw, Cinderpaw, Stonekit: Born by Rockacorn POOLIVY: * Shortfish: Sired by Ivyfrost ** Twigsun, Tawnypaw: Born by Jumpcreek ** Feathergoose: Born by Flowerivy ** Fuzzypelt, Swiftpaw: Unknown Dam TIMBERFOOT: * Eggshine: Sired by Shellspring BADGERHARE: * Jumpcreek: Sired by Birchtuft ** Twigsun, Tawnypaw: Sired by Shortfish ADDERCREEK: * Antfrost: Sired by Toadtree ** Clawkit, Pricklepaw: Sired by Maplepuddle BUZZARDTHROAT: * Jumptail: Unknown Sire ** Mousepaw, Bluepaw: Born by Skystar UNKNOWN MATRILINE: Halfleg (Sire: Badgerpoppy) RIVERCLAN MATRILINES WEASELBEE: * Rustywater, Daisynose: Sired by Horsedawn SAGESTAR: * Muddypelt: Unknown Sire ** Skystar, Birdstreak, Scorchkit: Sired by Maplepuddle *** (Skystar) Bluepaw, Mousepaw: Sired by Jumptail PIGEONBRANCH: * Halfstar: Unknown Sire SHININGLEAF: * Fleet-tooth: Sired by Echospeck ** Brackentail, Berryheart, Seedpaw, Horsepaw, Sunpaw, Bouncepaw, Tigerpaw, Blossomkit, Tigerkit, Maplekit, Jaykit, Rainkit, Shadekit: Born by Minnowbreeze BLACKJAY: * Mossyfern: Sired by Spottedtuft DAPPLEWATCHER: * Eggtree: Sired by Silentfoot BIRDRUN: * Poolbright: Unknown Sire UNKNOWN MATRILINES: Fallowbird Minnowbreeze WINDCLAN MATRILINES HONEYBRANCH: * Honeystar: Sired by Fenneltail ** Shadowpaw, Ebonykit, Lakekit, Thunderkit, Goldenkit, Lightningkit: Born by Cricketswipe * Nettleheart: Sired by Shredtail HALFFALL: * Rubblegrass: Unknown Sire LICHENGOOSE: * Thornleap: Sired by Wolfjaw SPARROWTHORN: * Ratflame: Sired by Redsong UNKNOWN MATRILINES: Cricketswipe Marshnose (Sire: Longstep) Rockystorm Fuzzypelt (Sire: Shortfish) Swiftpaw (Sire: Shortfish) Willowpaw Sunnypaw Horsepaw (Sire: Dapple)